People of all ages enjoy toys. Toy building blocks can be especially useful to a child's development and can provide hours of entertainment. Current building blocks connect to each other, but do not have a creative or easy way to disengage from each other. For example, Lego® toy blocks connect together to form structures, but then the user has to take the blocks apart piece by piece. The mechanical connection for toy blocks may be simple (friction based coupling, magnets, loose stacking, etc.). Some toys like Zoobles (tiny balls that have pop open features when dropped) have a trigger type interaction, but the pieces that move when triggered are few and are permanently attached to the toy. For these toys, the trigger action simply allows a couple of parts to release and pivot in place. Thus, there is a need in the art for toy building block(s) with chain reaction trigger.